Réveil au coté d'incertitudes
by leetha
Summary: OS: A son réveil, Ann se rend compte que contre tout ce qu'elle espérait mais sans réelle surprise elle a passé la nuit avec un de ses meilleurs amis: Sirius Black, cet homme capable d'être ange ou démon au quel il ne fait pas bon s'attacher. AU SB/OC


Hm, je me sens bien ce matin, comme enveloppée dans un douillet cocon. J'aimerais rester là mais je sais déjà que cet état ne pourras pas durer éternellement, il va falloir se lever. La chaleur d'un rayon de soleil sur ma joue s'intensifie, semblant me rappeler ma précédente résolution.

Il va falloir se lever.

Doucement j'ouvre un œil et le referme aussitôt, agressé par tant de lumière. Doucement je retente l'expérience et parviens à m'accommoder de la luminosité de la pièce. Une pièce qui je m'en rends enfin compte est loin d'être ma chambre. A cette révélation, la douce léthargie dans la quelle je me complaisais depuis ce matin m'abandonne brusquement, laissant place aux souvenirs de la veille.

Alors je me tourne vers l'autre extrémité du lit et je LE vois, encore endormi, le visage apaisé. Sans que je le veuille, un sourire tendre étire mes lèvres. J'aime tellement le voir ainsi, tellement loin de ce qu'il est pour les autres.

Alors que je pense a lui, à ce lui si éloigné de l'ange qui dort à mes cotés je réalise soudain: On a couché ensembles! Face a cette révélation, je me sens un peu oppressée, pas très loin de la panique. C'est l'horreur!

Oh... je ne peux pas dire que je ne m'y sois pas attendu. Je ne peux même pas dire que je n'en ai pas eu envie mais maintenant que je réalise, ça me semble cauchemardesque. J'aurais dû tout arrêter tant qu'il était encore temps...

Sirius... Je le connais depuis le lycée. Entre nous, ça a toujours été légèrement ambigu, on se cherchait. On avait installé une sorte de jeu du chat et de la souris. Quand lui s'approchait je semblais vouloir m'enfuir mais ce n'était que pour mieux m'y accrocher plus tard. A l'époque, ça se passait plutôt bien. Bien sûr, tout le monde nous regardait étrangement, s'attendant a la fin de ce jeu, à quelque chose de plus officiel. Mais lui et moi, nous savions où nous allions et ce où c'était nulle part.

On aimait cette relation telle qu'elle était. Sans engagement aucun. On se taquinait, on flirtait, on se câlinait et c'était tout ce qu'on voulait. J'ai toujours eu un grand besoin d'attention, d'affection et Sirius comblait ce besoin. Je supposes que lui devait avoir un besoin similaire. Notre relation n'aurait pas pu durer aussi longtemps autrement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a finit par prendre fin. Je ne sais plus trop pourquoi. On se voyait moins et lorsqu'on se voyait c'était avec de plus en plus de distance. Finalement, notre relation s'est totalement terminée lorsqu'on s'est chacun accroché à un/une autre. Officiellement cette fois.

Après ça, on ne s'est plus parlé pendant plusieurs mois, nos amis nous ayant placés en conflit, un conflit que ni lui ni moi n'avons chercher à gérer.

En fait il y a pas mal de choses que je n'ai pas essayé de gérer ou rattraper à cette époque, cherchant seulement à m'investir dans mon couple. J'ai perdu beaucoup de choses, de gens et j'ai commencé à ressentir un manque, qui me blessait de plus en plus alors je suis partie.

Dès ce moment, les morceaux de mon passé que j'avais abandonné on commencé à se raccrocher à ma vie pour mon plus grand plaisir. Moi qui craignais d'être rejetée par mon ancienne vie, je m'y retrouvais réintégrée le plus facilement du monde. Y compris auprès de Sirius...

Lui aussi venait de mettre fin à son couple et peut-être est-ce ce qui nous a rapproché. Je ne sais pas trop. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout avait repris comme avant, presque comme si il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption à notre relation. Tout est reparti. Doucement dans un premier temps, avec un peu de distance, mais finalement de plus en plus vite.

On avait retrouvé notre complicité comme si elle n'avait jamais été perdue, on se taquinait, se chamaillait. On s'est apaisé aussi une ou deux fois, lorsque nos blessures respectives s'affichaient au grand jour et je crois que c'est ça qui à fait prendre ce tour si étrange à notre relation.

Alors qu'en définitive on ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupé l'un de l'autre par le passé, nous contentant de prendre l'attention qui nous était nécessaire là où elle se trouvait, on commençait à se rapprocher. Vraiment cette fois.

C'est à ce moment là que j'ai découvert l'ange qu'il pouvait être, celui qu'il est actuellement, doucement endormi. Loin du monde et des regards, il devenait tendre, attentionné et je me laissais porter. Ça semblait logique, évident.

Jusqu'à ce que j'y pense...

Notre relation n'était plus la même alors restait elle soumise aux mêmes règles? Avait elle la même absence d'objectif sur le long terme? Je me suis beaucoup interrogée mais ces interrogations quoiqu'encore présentes en sa présence ne parvenaient plus à m'atteindre assez pour que je réagisse.

C'est comme ça que je l'ai perdu une nouvelle fois. On était seuls, encore une fois. Je n'avais pas su résister à cette envie de le voir à l'abri du monde, là où il était si tendre. Et comme chaque fois, je m'étais laissée emporter par lui, sans me soucier d'imaginer les conséquences possibles, sans vraiment faire attention ou en tout cas sans faire assez attention aux ennuis dans les quels je me fourrais.

Ce soir là, mon refus de songer aux conséquences nous a mené trop loin, la barrière qui à mon sens caractérisait notre relation a été fortement ébranlée. Et alors je me suis enfuie...

Après ça, il a repris cette distance qu'on avait eu auparavant et quelque part, je ne pouvais trop l'en blâmer. J'avais ma part de responsabilité dans l'histoire...

Mais c'était nous, moi et lui alors il est revenu, petit a petit, presque à contre cœur, comme forcé. Notre relation a repris son cours avec simplement un peu de gène aux entournures...

Tout se passait plutôt bien, si ce n'est ce refus de notre relation de revenir exactement là où elle aurait du être. Elle avait changé, encore, elle était trop pleine d'attentes.

Oui, j'avais commencé à attendre quelque chose de cette foutue relation. Moi, celle qui avait toujours insisté pour qu'elle reste là ou elle était pour l'éternité.

J'avais commencé à développer un autre besoin que celui de son attention. Il me fallait sa présence, ses bras, ses quelques baisers sur mon front; il me fallait son affection.

Et puisque je ne sais faire dans la demi-mesure, il me la fallait entière...

Hier soir, on n'était pas seuls, il y avait du monde, des gens. C'était une situation où je ne devais pas m'attendre à la tendresse de nos moments a deux. Je le savais. J'avais l'habitude. Ce a quoi j'étais moins habituée c'est à la pointe de jalousie qui m'as transpercée quand je l'ai vu rire avec cette plantureuse blonde...

Je crois que c'est là que j'ai compris que j'avais tout foutu en l'air... Je me souviens sans peine des larmes qui sont montées jusqu'à mes yeux pour redescendre le long de mes joues. J'étais perdue, désespérée. Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais du m'attacher, ça aurait été tellement plus simple de continuer tel que c'était!

Alors que je pleurais, totalement perdue, dépassée, son regard m'a ré-ancré à la réalité. Il venait de se rendre compte de mon état et délaissait sa blonde. Pour moi.

Mon coeur a fait une embardée et j'ai pleuré de plus belle. J'étais fichue, amoureuse...

Il n'as pas cherché à comprendre, il m'as prise dans ses bras et nous avons quitté la soirée. Il a séché mes larmes, pris soin de moi. Et les choses se sont emballées...

C'est comme ça que je me retrouves aujourd'hui quelques heures plus tard avec plein la tête les souvenirs de cette soirée, d'abord peu heureuse mais finalement tellement merveilleuse entre ses bras...

Je suis là, vaguement enroulée dans le drap, attendant de savoir qui se réveillera, l'ange de douceur ou le démon sans attaches. Attendant de savoir si mon cœur seras brisé ou non.


End file.
